


Creature of the Night

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Aidan to misbehave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night

“I don’t think you understand what you’re asking for.”  
  
Dean’s pretty sure. The part that he’s not sure about is the one where Aidan probably thinks he’s a psychopath for asking his boyfriend to act like a vampire and bite him like he’s intending to turn him. At least the word ‘murder’ hasn’t come up. Aidan had been all for spicing things up in the bedroom, but now that they're getting into details, he's getting a bit skittish.  
  
"Aid, come on, it's not like I want you to go find your prop fangs and stick them in or anything. I just want..." Dean shrugs, propping himself up on his elbows. "I don't know, I guess I want you to act like you would if I were your conquest and you were a creature of the night."  
  
“It’d be like I was killing you!”  
  
Dean’s spoken too soon when it comes to the M-word, apparently because there it is. Not in exact words, but it’s best not to argue semantics when you’re debating murder. It tends to go off the rails very quickly. Right, he’s probably got a limited time to explain before rumours get started about Dean’s proclivities in bed. He reaches out to clasp hold of Aidan’s arm and tug him closer. “Not like that,” he protests. “I want…I don’t know, to get roughed up a little bit without any actual killing happening?”   
  
“And you want me to play it like I was a vampire.”  
  
“Maybe one vampire, specifically,” Dean suggests, willing to dare a charming grin in Aidan’s direction. “We don’t even need to actually have sex, we could make out and you could…you know, be animalistic about it?”  
  
“You’re weird,” Aidan informs Dean, but he seems to be coming around to the idea if his half-erect cock is any indication. “Why I’m just as weird is my own problem,” he exhales, a huff of laughter ghosting past his lips as he leans into Dean’s space. “You want Mitchell, huh? You know he’s a moody bastard.”  
  
“I don’t want to date him and he's definitely not marriage material,” Dean promises, kissing Aidan when he gets close enough to steal a kiss from his lips. “One night,” he coaxes. “A few moments. That’s all I want.”  
  
Aidan sighs and slides his hands up and down Dean’s forearms. It’s with a final bite of his lip that the decision is made, a ‘fine’ is barely uttered, and then Aidan’s atop him, pinning Dean to the bed with a feral intensity that’s borrowed from another species all together.”You’d better not complain,” Aidan growls, sinking his teeth into the curve of Dean’s neck and sucking when Dean lets out a yelp of pain – but no complaint, nothing to say he doesn’t want this.  
  
They do fuck. It’s hard and fast and frantic, just this side of uncontrolled, and Dean’s grateful they both tested clean because neither of them bothers to stop for a condom in the midst of Aidan’s scratching nails and his eager teeth. When Dean comes with Aidan on his heels, he’s a marked man, spotted leopard-like, and while it’s going to sting like hell tomorrow, he also feels exhilarated.   
  
Dean spends the afterglow rubbing his fingers over some of the newly-pink marks.  
  
Aidan, exhausted at his side, peers at him groggily. “You asked for it.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Dean says. “I’ll tell them I was mauled. Wild animal attacks are very notorious in this part of the bed,” he teases, settling in for the night with a smile on his face and delight in his soul.  
  
And no one was actually murdered after all. Dean calls that a success.


End file.
